


Call Me Senpai

by Yedda



Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yedda/pseuds/Yedda
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Call Me Senpai

今年是我同我爱人在一起的第二十年。

我们第一次见面是在一个数学补习班上，周围都是跟我们一样的亚洲孩子，我煎熬得很，估计他也是。他随口问我是做什么的，接着很巧合地发现我们两个都在学小提琴。下课之后，他对我说他恨他的生活然后下周再见。我笑了，这是我第一次这么期待补习班的下一节课。

说起来命运真的是个很神奇的东西，我们的下一次见面是在补习班结束的第二天。我从拐角走出来一眼便看到了他，我俩又非常神奇地碰面了。我还记得那天他和他的爸爸一起，我和我的妈妈一起。太好了，排练的时候终于有人陪我说话了，我当时就这么想。从那天开始我们很快就成了很要好的朋友。

我们两人的家庭都是很典型的亚洲家庭，父母对我们的要求很严格，我们被逼着练琴是常有的事。因为我们关系好，我们就经常以去对方家排练或者写作业的借口在一起打游戏。他喜欢吃甜食，每次去他家的时候我会顺路买两份gelato还有其他的零食，或者是珍珠奶茶。有时候不知不觉就待到很晚，他爸妈留我住下来。他家有单独的卧房，但那时候我们就是想呆在一块儿玩，他就让我跟他住一屋。

十几岁的年纪精力也旺盛，凑在一块想好好睡觉不太可能。到了半夜，推测着他爸爸妈妈都睡了之后，我们又偷偷爬起来把游戏机打开玩游戏。我们后来被发现了，他妈妈收走了游戏机，我们没得东西玩就开始随便闹或者瞎聊天。有时候外面突然有声响，我们会立马安静下来假装睡觉，过一会儿重新躁动起来。

我俩的牙都有些不太整齐，他比较在乎形象，跟他爸妈商量了之后打算整牙。正好我爸爸是牙医，他干脆就跟着我爸爸整。他去复诊的时候我每次都会去旁边看。我带着相机，趁着他面目狰狞地张着大嘴躺在牙椅上的时候偷偷拍下来。他知道我偷拍他之后要看照片，有的照片实在太丑了，他让我删掉，我不肯。后来有一次他来我家的时候趁我不注意把相机藏起来了，摘了牙套之后他才告诉我。

每次复诊完重新箍完牙的时候，因为钢丝的力量有些变化，他吃不了太硬的东西。有一次在他刚复诊结束没两天我们去了一个party，当时他除了喝饮料什么也吃不了，我们这一群人就围在他身边当着他的面吃好吃的，他就假装跟我们生气。我故意拿了个他喜欢吃的披萨坐他旁边吃，他跟我说我要是有本事就嚼完了喂他。

我当时比较叛逆，加上在party上喝了点儿酒，胆子也比平时大了很多。我嚼着披萨冲着他的嘴过去，他一边叫着说不要一边闪开。这么捉弄他还挺好玩的，我就来回逗了他好几次。然后我打趣他说你刚刚不是要让我喂的吗，为什么又躲开。他说他的初吻还在，不想随随便便就用掉。我脑子里不知道被下了什么蛊，突然一下子凑过去亲了他的嘴一下。

周围人很多但很乱，没人注意到我们两个。我亲完就闪开了，他整个人都愣在那里。我借着酒劲说他的初吻没了现在是我的了，结果他突然一下子扑过来把我摁倒在沙发上，目不转睛地盯着我让我后背发毛。随后他出去了，我抓着外套也跟了出去。他在前面走，我就在后面不说话跟着，看起来很诡异。他说别跟着他了催我赶紧回家，我说他外套没拿。他不说话，转头看了我一眼然后走了。

我很想当面跟他说声对不起，然后当面把衣服还给他，但是一想起那天晚上他的表情我又害怕——害怕他讨厌我。我们不在一个中学，平时见面也是在课后或者周末，当课程多的时候也抽不出时间来。我心里盘算着如果碰见他该怎么开口，却又一直绕着他经常出现的地方走。他还是按时去我爸爸那里复诊，但我不敢去找他，只是在爸爸跟我提起他的时候认真地记下来。

我们谁都没有主动找谁，就这样没有联系地过了一个月。后来在summer camp里遇到了他，我俩分到了同一组里。我鼓起勇气主动上前，还没等开口他先给了了我一个拥抱。我们很巧合地被安排到了同一个房间，很快我们又回到了以前的样子，那两周里我们如胶似漆地呆在一起。

结营那天晚上狂欢，我又偷偷喝了不少酒，感觉胃不舒服跑去厕所吐，吐完打算回去的时候，正好撞上进门的他。他也喝了很多，走进来的时候摇摇晃晃的。我本来侧身想从他旁边过去，结果他一下把我推回去，我一屁股抵在盥洗台上，然后他冲过来，在我想站起来的时候把我吻住。他的动作撞得我身体不稳，后脑勺一下子磕到后面的镜子。他嘴里都是酒气，嘴上的动作也很粗鲁，舌头到处乱窜，牙一下又一下地啃咬着我的嘴。我感觉被他吻得喘不上气，于是用力把他推开。他踉跄了一下，我想去扶他但是没敢上前，然后一跺脚冲出去了。

我不知道怎么面对他，索性找了片草坪躺着愣神，等到环境开始变得安静的时候回了屋。我正准备悄悄溜进去的时候，灯突然开了，吓了我一跳。他没带眼镜坐在床上，看着我说他很抱歉今天的事。我想要告诉他别想太多，可嗓子似乎被什么东西堵住了一样发不出声音。我只冲他点了点头，赶忙溜进了浴室。

洗完澡出来的时候，灯已经关了，我摸黑回去睡觉。我躺了好久都睡不着，就坐起来，发现他还是坐在床头上的那个姿势。我以为他坐着睡着了，想去给他盖个被子，没想到我刚靠近他就听见他问我喜不喜欢他。我怔住，还是完成给他盖好被子的动作。趁着酒劲还没下去，我就一股脑把心里的话全说出来了。我告诉他我很在乎他，很喜欢跟他呆在一起，但是我不知道这算不算作喜欢。他突然打断我，说他喜欢我。那一瞬间我感觉自己一下子失去了意识，后面的谈话包括晚上怎么睡的我都记不太清了，就记得他问我愿不愿意跟他在一起，我糊里糊涂地答应之后他一下子把我抱住，过了很久才放开。

虽然是确定了关系，但是我们还在上高中，还是不希望太多的人知道，加上我们不了解各自家长是否支持，我和他一直在偷偷摸摸地约会、接吻、做爱。有一回我们在琴房接吻被朋友撞见，结果被讹了一学期的物理作业。

因为他大我一岁，所以他先上了大学。他申请学校的时候很纠结，一方面因为他父亲的影响，他对建筑很感兴趣；另一方面他又有些割舍不下成为一个独奏家的梦想。我说他一定要做自己想做的事，思来想去他选择了音乐这条路。

他身体不是特别好，经常生病。我想着将来他要是做了独奏家，满世界来回跑需要经常倒时差，他的身体不一定能吃得消。我想将来能照顾好他的健康，加上父母也希望我学医，我就申请了医学院。

平时见面的时候我没跟他提这些，等他假期回来的时候我把自己的想法（更像是决定）给他说了。他有些惊讶，以为我会跟他一起走音乐这条路。他说我学音乐的话最起码有兴趣，我不应该为那些微不足道的阻碍妥协，然后用我说的话教育我，劝我选择自己想做的事。我知道他为我好，不想让我被家里人安排。我告诉他我已经申请了，他没再接着劝我，只是说希望我将来不会后悔。

后来我跟他去了同一所大学，平时还能经常见到。为了能跟我一起毕业，他申请了荣誉学位。大学最后一年我们同居，家里面除了他的乐谱就是我的书，屋子里每个角落里都飘着咖啡的味道。我感觉听着他的琴声复习让我的效率都提高了很多，有时候会忍不住偷偷把他练琴的样子和声音录下来，然后一遍又一遍地放。接下来我们顺利毕业，他在乐团入职，我继续深造。

一般来说，故事的标配结局应该是“生活幸福美满，一生一世一双人”，我们也以为能安安稳稳过一辈子，可是有时就不得不说上天真的在造化弄人。工作两年后，他开始没规律地发烧，胃口开始变差，经常吃不下几口饭就饱了，体重也很快地往下掉。他说可能是最近排练太忙，过一阵子就好了。我不放心就带他去查体，是淋巴瘤，非霍奇金性的。我作为医生，能对所有的病人坦诚，面对自己的爱人的时候却成了逃兵。我给他讲了一部分的病情，告诉他有我在不用担心，然后按部就班带着他去治疗。

开始治疗之后他的头发一把一把地掉，胃口也变差了很多。他本来在乐团发展得顺风顺水，但却不得不停下来，加上化疗的作用，他的情绪开始变得暴躁，经常发脾气。他父母知道他患病特别着急，赶来照顾他。周围的朋友都知道我们在一起，但没有人同我们的父母讲过。他父母过来之后没有多久我们的关系就暴露了，好在他们尊重我们的选择。

之前在家里的时候都是他做饭，他生病后我学着去下厨，尽心尽力地照顾着他，做一些营养均衡的饭菜给他吃。虽然吃不下多少，但是我可以看得出来他努力地在多吃一点。一年多后主治医宣布治愈，我给他准备了一个惊喜——找了他的乐团的朋友给他办了一场小型欢迎演出。我们说等他恢复一阵子再给他准备个独奏，他自嘲自己生病之后已经很久没正儿八经练琴，估计到时候只能用中提了。

安生过了四年后，最不希望的事情还是发生了。复发扩散来势凶猛，他的身体状况急转直下。治疗了半年之后情况越来越差，他对我说不想再治疗了，感觉自己时间不多，想好好陪着我。我不肯。他求我。我没忍住，当着他的面哭了。

后来我专门带着他去了很多地方。我们尝遍台湾的奶茶，吐槽法国吃的蜗牛；去北欧看极光，在星空下尽情接吻；去日本看樱花，在公园里偷偷拉琴；坐游轮出海，我扶着他站在船头上向着大海高举双臂…他说他之前曾经痛恨生活，但是我的存在让这种感觉消弭。

他走的时候我并没有感觉到很悲伤，反倒是平静地看着他像天使一样熟睡的脸，轻轻地吻别了他。处理完他的后事我开始整夜整夜地失眠，大病一场住进医院。姐姐来医院看我，说我在睡着时候一直在喊他的名字，几乎是撕心裂肺。原来悲伤已经超出我能感受到的阈值，直接通过身体表现了出来。悲恸毁天灭地般地瞬间击溃了平静的假象，让我体验到失去挚爱是这样的生不如死。出院后一分一秒我都觉得漫长，呼吸是附加的痛苦。但生活还得继续，他也肯定不希望我耽于悲痛而荒废半生。

他走之后，我把他的账号在列表里置顶，每天都会给他发消息说今天遇到了什么人和什么事儿。他演出用的礼服里面套着当年没还给他的外套被我挂在了门口，出门前和回家的时候第一眼就能看到，就算是让他以另一种方式在我的生活里存在吧。

这几年里我一直用他的琴练习，基本上每天都练。虽然技术上比不上他，但是听到这把琴发出的声音让我有种安心的感觉。闭上眼睛，仿佛他就在身边看着我。

这么多年过去，我也已经适应了没有他的生活。一个人在家里特别想他的时候，就把关于他的东西都收拾出来，听听他练习的录音或者是翻翻照片。有些照片我每隔一段时间就会拿出来看看，尤其是他整牙的那几张还有我们在summer camp拍的。虽然整牙的时候确实不够美观，但越看越鲜活，越看越想他。

遇到他之后我没再对除了他之外的人动过心，就算他走了之后也是这样。有时候遇到性格很像他或者是声音很像他的人，心还是会忍不住抽一下。有朋友希望我能找个人过生活，我觉得自己带着对他的思念过一辈子也挺好的，如果硬是要找个人挨日子，这样既对不起那个人，也对不起自己，更对不起他。

之前的时候他总因为自己大我一岁让我喊他前辈，但我现在比他大五岁了，怎么说，他也该得叫我声前辈了吧。


End file.
